An Unexpected Love
by CrazyAuthor1
Summary: Has passed 6 Months since that Beck broke with Jade. She promises herself, that she never more will give his heart to a boy, but that changed when the brother of Cat Valentine, enter to HA . What if Cat's brother, always have feelings for Jade? Can Jade keep that promise?. (History Edited)
1. Chapter 1

The characters, of Victorious are not mine

* * *

Jade Pv:

I was in my room, listening to my favorite song, I'm on my computer when I see a photo of Beck with another girl, immediately I turn off the computer and get into bed. Six months ago, we had finished, and it still bothers me to see Beck with another girl. Because for my bad luck, I still had feelings for him but I was tired of suffering by someone who does not deserve me, I close my eyes while singing the song.

You and me

We use to be together

Everyday together

Always

I am tired of feeling bad, I get out of bed and I turn down the volume of the music, I go into the bathroom and I look at myself in the mirror.

"I'm Jade West, the Wicked Witch of the West" I say to myself, "No one can make me feel bad, especially not an idiot " I go back to my room and lay on my bed.

"I am strong, I am Jade West and I promise I will get over Beck Oliver" I say to myself, "I also promise myself that I will never again give my heart to a boy."


	2. Chapter 2

The characters, of Victorious are not mine

Before I start I want to thank: ChaseHunt0506

She's my beta and it was not for your help, that would be a disaster.

* * *

Jade's POV:

I was in the house with cat and we were listening to music together. We do not have the same taste in music, but I did not want to be alone in my home.

"I'm excited to see my brother," said Cat

"When does he arrive at your house?" I asked

"He said he will be here next weekend," Cat said and then the doorbell sounded.

Cat got up from the bed and left the room, after she left the room I decided to put my music on. I'm listening to my music when I hear Cat cry, I leave the room and go down stairs to see what was going on with Cat.

"What happened Cat?" I asked.

"My brother is here, my brother is here," Cat says excitedly and points to the boy that was beside her.

"Hi Kevin" I said and lifted his hand in greeting.

"Hello Jade " he said, while watching me.

Although Cat is my best friend and sometimes left me to sleep at home, I never had a relationship with her brother, as he only said "Hi" and nothing more.

"I can not believe you're here" Cat said, "I thought you were coming next weekend".

"Surprise!" Kevin said with a smile on his face. "I didn't want to interrupt your evening, so I will go up to my room and go to sleep" Cat nodded "it was a pleasure to see you again Jade".

"Bye," I said and Kevin climbed the stairs to his room.

After Kevin had left, Cat smiled at me, and I raised an eyebrow at her. I turned around and went back to the room with Cat and we continued to listen to my music.

Kevin's POV:

I'm surprised to see Jade, but I'm glad I e was much nicer than I remembered, she was always pretty but she is now much prettier. I always had a crush on Jade and I thought I had forgotten about it, but now I see her again, I realized that I still love her.

When I get to my room, I put my clothes in the closet and then went for a swim to ter showering, I put on my pajamas and then went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and then go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters, of Victorious are not mine

Before I start I want to thank: ChaseHunt0506

Their stories are wonderful, I invite you to read them.

* * *

Jade's POV:

I woke up by the sound of my cell alerting me of a message from Cat telling me she was going to come and get me in a few minutes. I get out of bed, take a shower and get dressed, as soon as I'm ready I leave my room and go downstairs.

I wait a few minutes and hear the horn of a car, I leave my house and I realize it was not Cat's car. I sw Cat through the car window and I saw that Kevin was the one that was driving.

"We go Jade" he said, "or arrive late to HA"

At first it seems weird, what Kevin said, but Cat's brother is weird so I do not pay much attention.

Cat's POV:

When we arrived at HA, Jade went to buy coffee and I accompanied my brother to the auditorium, that's where my brother had to audition to see if he could get into HA or not. When we got there, I realized that my brother was very nervous.

"I'm nervous," he told me.

"I realized," I said with a smile on my lips.

"I better not go do the audition," he said, "I know that I won't get in"

"Brother, you have a great voice," I said and he looked at me, "you have to think of the girl you like, think that you're singing to her"

"I do not like any girl," he told me and I raised my eyebrow " It's fine I'll think about her."

"I wish you luck," I said, "I have to do something, I'll be quick" kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Kevin's POV:

After Cat ran off I waited a few minutes and then it was my turn to do the audition.

"Hello, my name is Kevin Valentine and I'll sing a song," I said.

"Valentine?" asked Mrs. "Are you related to Cat Valentine?"

"Yes, that is my sister," I said.

"Okay," she said, "now, you have to sing the song"

I approached the band and said the song that I going to sing, when the music started, I closed my eyes and started thinking about Jade.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold"

I started to sing my favorite song, I opened my eyes and saw that Jade and Cat were at the door.

"It's my imagination," I say to myself.

Jade's POV:

I was at my locker when Cat comes running up to me, I look at her and she grabs my hand.

"What is it, Cat?" I asked.

"Come with me, I have to show you something," she said.

I closed my locker and followed her, when we reached the place which was the auditorium, she looked around and slowly opened the door and we entered. I have to admit I was surprised when I saw that Kevin was doing an audition, he had a great voice and he was singing my favorite song.

"Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

When the song ended, Cat and I left the auditorium and a few minutes later Kevin appears.

"Congratulations brother" Cat said.

"Do not tell me congratulations just yet," he said "we dont know if I'll even get in"

"You'll get in," I say, "you sing well"

"Thanks Jade" he told me.

"Cat you owe me a coffee" I told my friend.

When she made me come to the auditorium she made me spill my coffee on the floor.

"I have no money," she said.

"If you want, I can buy the coffee" Kevin said "I need caffeine to calm my nerves"

"Okay," I said " a coffee is a coffee"

Kevin smiled and we went to the store of Festus, to buy coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters, of Victorious are not mine

Before I start I want to thank: ChaseHunt0506

* * *

Kevin's POV:

We went and grabbed coffee and Cat went to the bathroom leaving me to talk with Jade.

"What?" she asked when she saw that I kept looking at her.

"Nothing," I say.

"Stop it," she says, "I don't like it"

"As you wish, my lady," I say.

"You're weird," she says with a smile on her face.

"I'm not weird," I say, "I'm special"

Jade rolls her eyes when I say that. I smile and she raises her eyebrow pierced.

"Why do you look at me like that?" she asks me.

"You're very pretty," I say and she smiles at me.

Jade's POV:

After Kevin told me that, I raised my eyebrow and smiled, It's been a long time since someone complimented me usually cause they were scared of me and the only person who told me I was cute was Beck.

My thoughts were interrupted because at that moment, Cat came in with a red cupcake.

"Where did you get that?" Kevin asks.

"Meredith is handing out cupcakes to everyone" Cat says, "I brought one for you" she gives me one "and one for you" and she gives one to Kevin.

"No thanks," I say "I'm not hungry"

"I want that cupcake" Kevin says.

I give him the cupcake and I laugh when I see how he was eating the cupcake. At that moment the bell rang and all the students start going to their classes.

"See you in the classroom," says Cat "I will accompany Kevin to see the result"

I don't feel like going to class, so I decided to accompany them, I also did not know whether he would stay on at school today. When we got to the black box, Cat began to search for the name of Kevin in the list.

After a few minutes she smiled and saw that her brother was going to start studying here, Kevin was happy,he hugs his sister and then he hugs me. I knock his arm to release me and then he smiles happily, I decide to be nice and smile back.


End file.
